


The Cat and the Bee

by Lezlover



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezlover/pseuds/Lezlover
Summary: Soi Fon is still so very heart broken after Yoruichi left her 100 years ago. But what might happen if Yoruichi decides to come back? And stay? Join them as they embark on many adventures of longing, friendship, anger, jealously, sadness, and love. Will have chapters, later chapters might be M rated.
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Cat and the Bee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic piece and I hope you all enjoy! Will love feedback!

**Disclaimer!!! I do not own Bleach or any characters from Bleach! Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo.**

Hope you enjoy!!! ^-^

Chapter 1: Longing Nights

Every day is always the same. Wake up, train, sleep, repeat. It is my whole life. And not only is it my life, but it is my duty. I am the Captain of the Second Division, and leader of the Onmitsukidō. And I have plenty of responsibilities that come with those titles. It is my duty to live and lead by example; to have honor and pride, to have confidence, and a hard work ethic. That is what I was taught since a very young age. To not fulfill my duty would bring dishonor and shame to my family. It would bring shame to her... My most important duty, one that I was born to endure and fulfill, serving her...was to serve her...she is gone...

I shake my head to keep those thoughts away. _I spaced out again,_ I thought to myself before looking down at the remaining stacks of paperwork I had left upon my desk.  
"Huh..." I sighed, trying to stifle a small yawn afterwards as I noticed the hour running late. I had begun to notice how my mind tends to wander as night approaches. Which is why I always left paperwork at the end of my day, to keep my mind occupied, so those thoughts would not linger inside my head. Although, paperwork did bore and tire me after so long, though I would not let it show.  
"Just a few more..." I managed to mumble to myself as I let the ink pen freely flow in my hand, signing off reports and recording today's 'eventful' activities.  
"Done." And I sighed with a bit of relief, dropping my ink pen upon my desk before heading to my private living quarters.

I personally believe that one does not need more than what is necessary for them to live. That is why I live a much simplier lifestyle then my fellow Captains. I only have the necessities, nothing more, nothing less. By my small closet, I slowly undress myself, removing the layers, as I literally wear my titles. I untie my bright, yellow, obi very quickly. My Captains robe is often a bit big, and breezy, and I let it fall off my shoulders with ease. I tuck my fingers under the folds of my haori and slowly remove it, letting it pool down around my ankles on the floor. All that is left are my white undergarments, and I carefully remove those too. And now I am left completely nude, with nothing but the pale moonlight illuminating my shoulder, almost making it seem like my skin is glowing.

In any other time, you would not dare catch me in the nude, not like her...she did it so often, without a care in the world... I shake my head again, _I cannot stop thinking about her_ , and I let out a heavy sigh. I can never get a break, my mind would not allow it. I always ends up thinking about her... I decide to stretch my limbs, weak from a long, tedious, day and to relieve some stress, which is always a bit hard for me to do. I hear the satisfiying pops and cracks from my bones, and felt my muscles wound up and loosen, I moaned a bit at the feeling.  
"Mmh.." I take my braids in hand and slowly unwind the white wrapping with my thin fingers, as I tend to sleep with my hair undone and flowing freely. I give my head a good shake before making my way over to my small bed, lifting up the plain, thin, sheets and quickly lying underneath them. I feel the strands of my hair rest at different places along, and around my head, as I look out the small window. The only window that I have in my quarters. I intertwine my hands, resting them upon my chest as I stare at the moon. The moon holds so many memories, those of times that brought so much happiness, joy, and meaning in my life. Because she was there...under the sakura tree, with me... we once were us...once...gone... I felt my small smile fad as quickly as it appeared. I take in a deep breath and close my eyes, hoping I find some peace in sleep. All I can see is black now as I begin to fall under, but for a moment, it was a burning gold. 


End file.
